


How to Spend A Rainy Day

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: “You know V, we could be eating now instead of waiting for you to make up your mind,” Marcie taunted, leaving a trail of pecks leading into the cup of Velma’s ear. “Or I could start eating something more enticing,”





	How to Spend A Rainy Day

Velma awoke to the sounds of soft rain patter against her window, the tell-tale sign of the dreary weather from the past couple of days yet ongoing. It did her little comfort knowing the weather was resuming its rhythm, her classes and part-time job both cancelled until the weather improved since the continuous rain had rendered most the roads inaccessible.

For Velma it was a painful strike against her studious habit because she had for some time now finished most her coursework prior to the start of the week. This left her with little to do, the monotony of house chores suddenly weighing down on her. It was then why she turned to her side, hand popping from under the blanket to feel the surface of her night stand. She flicked the arms of her glasses open and pushed them firmly against the bridge of her nose.

A sigh escaped from nearby causing Velma to stiffen. She turned, realizing that much to her surprise Marcie was still with her, in bed.

It was a bit odd, the sudden image of her long time best friend now girlfriend laying in the same bed as she was. Not unwelcome if she were honest, just odd. Her brain had yet to process it all, the two only having reached the consensus but little over two weeks ago.

It had not been a drastic change but more akin to a slow tempo changing its rhythm almost as slowly. Even back in Crystal Cove the two had enjoyed spending time with one another even if it did come at a cost of Velma having to choose whether to go mystery solving or star gazing with Marcie. The girl was still unaccustomed to being with more than one person at a time, Velma preferably, but she had made strides in becoming close to the rest of the guys.

Velma guessed it was a tremendous effort on her part having to abandon some of that sharp attitude that led many of her fellow classmates turn her back against her. And she had done so admirably, by now even spending a bit of time with Daphne on her spare time or helping Fred out with the Mystery Machine. That last part mostly on making sure the vehicle was not a hazard to its occupants at the very least.

As for the rest, it was as any other friendship Velma had had up until this point. Or at least she presumed since the pool of close friends only really narrowed down to four other people. Err- make that three, Scooby Doo was just as well her best friend but the canine was still scientifically a canine. No amount of science would change that for a long time.

So much of their friendship had become by now a habit, so much so she wondered at first if anything had even changed between them. Both still went out star gazing, sometimes meandering museum exhibits, watching a myriad of movies on Marcie’s questionably acquired assortment of digital movies and even took on a couple of science experiments just for the fun of it. Yes, she was aware of how that last note sounded but it was true. And frankly she loved every minute of it.

Granted things had not all been smooth sailing as Velma had hoped but then again she had not been expecting much at all. There had been a couple of disputes between them, mostly them arguing over little things such as how to best organize her desk down to what type of cereal they ought to buy. It was silly really, both of them having to admit they had been on the wrong to even get rustled by little more than nothing. Soon after each little debate the two had made up. And made out.

Velma blushed just thinking about how well they had spent last night in each other’s embrace. Little did she know how… steamy things would have gotten. Admittedly her limited experience in intimate relationships was so shallow that Velma in fact could not come up with a single memory in which anyone else who kissed her. Now that she thought about, no one even dared touch her, let alone kiss her.

Marcie however had been a different matter entirely together. Velma did acknowledge the important fact that much like any human her age she did wish for some form of intimacy. Any form really. Much to her chagrin she received none, at least until a couple of days ago. And, jinkies, was it something else.

She wished she could deduce the factors that led to just the simplest touch to make her heart race. Was it the complete depravation of another’s touch? Was it that those last moments had been perfect? Could some outside factor skewed her experience and if so by how much? Or was it that she was simply being a bit too hormonal about this whole matter?

Not deciding to answer the final question, Velma decided to leave her thoughts meander a bit until the last image she saw was of Marcie firmly holding her waist and pressing her own lips against Velma’s.

Even if she were a bit riddled with desire or passion, she knew now that her mind was made up. No one had made her feel like Marcie, the fuzzy feeling in her stomach becoming a cage full of butterflies that caused Velma to squirm for more of her warmth. It was perhaps the main reason why Velma had grown a large grin as she slipped from the bed out onto the floor.

As Velma did she was assaulted with a light chill running up her bare feet, toes curling inwards in reflex to her skin touching the cool vinyl floor. As the temperature dug into her bones, Velma attempted to tiptoe into a pair of slippers as fast and as silently as she could nearly tripping over her discarded backpack. With feet secure from the cold now that she had some footwear Velma could take in the sight which beheld her.

While Velma was no neat-freak like her mother she did her best to keep the place as clean as possible. That morning however was a slight rarity, near the whole of the room’s floor strewn with discarded clothes and school items. It was proof of how far things had gotten last night as Velma and Marcie stumbled into each other, their leisure kissing turning into a heated make out session which had left Velma bereft of breath and most of her clothes. Marcie too had seemingly lost her own clothing, Velma had apparently tugged both of their garments off with the unfortunate exception of their underwear. So deep had Velma been in her heat that she whined when Marcie had cut their private moment short, apparently on the excuse that both needed sleep for the upcoming school day.

Velma did regret having being convinced not to continue further, already her growing want making her heart ache for most purposeful touches and willing kisses. She had been right to assume the weather would not let up, despite Marcie arguing otherwise. Velma even confirmed her suspicion as she found her phone in the dark, reading a couple of emails from her teachers and her job warning her to stay home until the foul weather let up. Since Marcie had the same classes as she did Velma could only sigh in regret.

Had they continued knowing they would have not missed anything today morning she would have done so decisively. Unlike anyone else she had dated, Velma found that she desperately yearned for Marcie, and if last night’s _explorations_ were anything to go by then Marcie was just as willing. Pity they had ended their session shy of anything memorable besides some heated kisses beneath the duvet.

Placing her phone back on the desk she found it in, Velma began to sift through their clothes covering the whole room, stumbling in the weak light but not bothering to turn on the lights. No need to wake Marcie up earlier if the sun was hiding behind the pouring clouds.

It took Velma a couple of minutes, nearly walking right into her closet doors face first were it not for her extended hand waggling ahead. After being unable to find her own sweater Velma eventually grabbed the first garment she could feel in her hand first, which happened to be Marcie’s long sleeve. Preferring not to cause herself any harm trying to look for her own clothes in the dark nor tempt waking Marcie up by picking through her poorly-organized closet, Velma slid the shirt on.

Marcie was about Velma’s size, if slightly bigger, however it was how well-worn the shirt was that Velma found it more loose than it ought to be. Once she was outside she realized that the shirt was a light grey tone, the logo of a spaceship taking off painted across the front of it. Velma could not help but giggle, she had not expected to see the shirt Velma’s mom had gifted Marcie anytime soon. Regardless of where it had come from there was one invariable factor that made Velma feel lightheaded. This was Marcie’s shirt, her faint smell still lingering in the shirt’s fabric. Further to speed up Velma’s palpating heart, the shirt was rather warm, the encompassing heat of her own body creating a comforting bubble in this dreary morning.

Mildly dressed in only slippers and a shirt, Velma walked out into the hallway and towards their little kitchenette. It was nothing much to cheer for but it certainly was a major improvement over the communal kitchen Velma had endured the previous year when she lived back at her freshman dormitory. It was a quaint place, somewhat run down like most of the university but it was adequate for how much they were paying.

The main exit leading out to the dormitory hallway was near the kitchen which oversaw the remainder of the house. The living room was spacious, itself separated from the kitchenette by a large island. Thanks to Daphne and Marcie it was decorated in a mishmash of colors mostly alternating between red, orange and purple. It boasted a great comfy couch, a large television for when the gang got together and a small coffee table where most of the time the pizza sat in. From there their respective bedrooms were connected via small hallways, the one farthest back being Daphne’s while Velma and Marcie lived in the nearest to the entry. More convenient for them, ever since having gotten together both had spent a great deal of time they only had but to cross a five foot distance to reach on another.

That distance by now had grown shorter, almost nonexistent, the longer their relationship dragged. Whenever they could they would take turns sleeping in the other’s room, Velma finding she preferred sleeping in Marcie’s bed. She did however feel that Marcie in turn felt the same as she did and wondered if this was perhaps what it felt like to be truly smitten.

She did not need her glasses to see how deeply in love she was with Marcie but admitted she rather liked them on just to see the girl’s face better. Statistically, Marcie had made a better impression that anyone else had yet to Velma that was neither a high bar to reach nor was it a true factor for the way Velma felt about her.

If she were to make an assessment Velma might have to say how understanding Marcie was. Yes there were brains inside that head of Marcie’s, a luxury that most boys Velma had met seemed to lack. Yet those mattered little in comparison, even if they were appreciated, but it was were her heart lay. Marcie did not ask Velma, something many of her previous suitors had, and time after time she had proven that she was all-too willing to listen to Velma regardless of the subject. It was all that Velma had asked she graciously received it, someone who would look at her for whom she was; a fact-driven girl with a dry sense of humor, snobbish attitude and might be stronger than a WWE wrestler if she were angry enough.

Counting her blessings, Velma walked around the island, a bit too deep in thought to consider how bleak the day seemed to be from the half-closed shutters. After a few moments of turning the lights on and starting up a pot of coffee, Velma began to scrounge the refrigerator for something to eat.

Not surprising anyone, having Marcie as a suitemate and a girlfriend had yielded less fat food than Shaggy and Scooby might like. Being ill to glucose had meant a complete overhaul of most their diet to avoid Marcie accidentally eating something harmful. Rather than spend more time in front of the cold air breathing from the fridge Velma snatched a couple of eggs, bread and some cranberry juice.

Within minutes she set about making a light breakfast which constituted of little more than toasted bread and egg whites on top of it. She had just added a pinch of salt when she heard a small rustle behind her.

Not veering her attention from the hot pan for too long she glanced over her shoulder to find no one. Thinking it might have been Marcie waking up, Velma turned off the stove. As she did she felt two arms slide around her waist, the heat from the stove fading as that of against her back grew behind her. Velma felt her lips quirk up at the edges, not bothering to look behind her and simply close her eyes.

“Smells good,” she heard Marcie croak. Her voice was slurred, faint but still enticing.

Leaning into the comfort of her girlfriend, Velma hummed in acknowledgement, keen to happily accept the body warmth. Her skin got goosebumps as she felt Marcie’s lips graze against the hairs of her neck, a rush of heated breath washing down her spine.

“Morning to you too,” Velma replied.

Marcie hummed, pulling her arms tighter around Velma until there was little space left between them. Velma could feel the press of Marcie’s breasts against her back, bringing a slight reminder of the way they had slept last night.

“Any chance I can eat some of that?”

Velma smiled, opening her eyes to meet Marcie’s.

Pulling away from the embrace Velma picked up the utensils and served herself the three pieces of toast with egg on them. Following close behind her was Marcie who served them both a drink. Pulling a seat, Marcie sat down with both drinks on the table. Velma raised an eyebrow when she saw that Marcie was staring back at her, expectantly.

It was also the first time she was seeing Marcie in her full grace. As it turned out Marcie had picked through Velma’s closet, grabbing an orange flannel shirt that Daphne had gifted her and done so rather suggestively with the top buttons left open for Velma to glimpse into her cleavage and collarbone. Similar to Velma, Marcie had foregone wearing any pants and seemed to be wearing nothing but her underwear though it was barely visible beneath the large flannel shirt, leaving exposed her long pale legs.

Swallowing the lump that had developed on her throat, Velma gave a light cough.

“What? Aren’t you going to pull out a chair for me too?”

Marcie gave her a knowing wink. “One chair seems to be enough, don’t you think V?” she said as she patted her lap.

Velma blinked a couple of times, her brain still slow from waking up half an hour ago on this bleak day took longer to process. When it did, a furious blush broke across her face, enough for Marcie to snort softly in laughter.

“Marcie!”

Lifting her hand up, Marcie held out her palm for Velma to hold on to. Shifting uncomfortably, Velma finally relented. Using her free hand, she allowed Marcie to guide her into her lap, slowly to ensure the food would not fall.

It took a bit of shuffling to make comfortable on the small chair which thankfully was strong enough to support both their weights combined. Once settled, Velma could feel the world around her turn less cold into a tepid temperature. She was willing to be that at that very moment her face was primed scarlet red from how embarrassing this position was.

Marcie mentioned nothing of it of course, her arms draped around Velma with such vindication that it made Velma feel as though she were fragile in nature.

“V,” Marcie moaned dramatically, “I’m hungry,”

Velma scoffed.

“You could have fed yourself if you hadn’t- hadn’t chose this position.”

Putting her chin on Velma’s shoulder, Marcie bid her an arrogant smile. “There are ways to work around it,” she suggested.

Velma gave her a quirked eyebrow. “Really. How so?”

“You could feed me,”

Velma nearly choked when she heard the suggestion.

“Are you insane?!”

Clearly not from the way Marcie was looking back at her, devilishly. “Doubtful. Irrationality is not my forte,”

Velma rolled her eyes. “Clearly.”

Marcie nuzzled Velma’s neck, blowing lightly into the open skin sending chills down Velma’s spin causing her to shiver.

“Still haven’t said no,” Marcie pointed out once Velma’s nerves calmed down.

Velma frowned. She had not, which by technicality it meant that she had neither agreed or _disagreed_ to Marcie’s crazy plan to eat a simple morning meal. They had had this discussion multiple times, as to whether the silent answer was an answer at all. To Velma it often was negated by the person’s behavior which left it up to psychological interpretation. Marcie by now knew Velma’s stance leaving her at a disadvantage.

“You know V, we could be eating now instead of waiting for you to make up your mind,” Marcie taunted, leaving a trail of pecks leading into the cup of Velma’s ear. “Or I could start eating something more _enticing_ ,”

Velma felt the rising heat pool at her lower abdomen at the same time she shuddered, barely managing to contain a low moan no thanks to the sultry voice Marcie was using. It was difficult to think straight as she felt more skin that normally with both of them wearing only loosely-fitted shirts and Marcie’s _advances_. Unable to halt herself, Marcie continued lavishing Velma with sweet nothings and enthusiastic caress.

“M-Marcieee!” Velma whined, the plate she had been holding the entire time shaking as did her hands. “The food!”

Between kisses Marcie replied in a low voice, only audible to Velma because of how close her mouth was to her sensitive ears. “It’s delicious,” not at all referring to what Velma was talking about.

Velma squirmed in her seat, her breath becoming ragged by the passing minute. “Please~”

Marcie gave a hearty giggle when she heard Velma squeak that last plead for mercy, looking over to find a lost-for-breath Velma, face red. Apparently feeling up her girlfriend had left the poor girl in such poor state that she was sweating even in the cool atmosphere.

“You-” Velma panted, “are insufferable.”

“Maybe.” Shrugged Marcie, offering her a apologetic look. “But I’m yours, which means this was your mistake.”

Velma growled back at her however there was little edge to her nonverbal reply, itself coated in a display of feeble desire. “Just eat,”

Holding up a toast up to Marcie’s nose she held it there until Marcie would finally deign to grab her own serving and eat it. Unsurprisingly Marcie did not reach out for her toast but instead leaned over Velma’s shoulder and took a great crunchy bite.

“Oy!” Velma exclaimed, “what’s the deal?”

Marcie did not immediately reply, instead chewing the lukewarm piece of crispy bread melodramatically, exaggerating each of her munches. After a great big swallow she eventually let out a complacent sigh.

“Tasty,” Marcie grinned.

Eyes narrowed, Velma stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Wrong move, Marcie quickly pulled her backwards close enough that she had access to Velma’s mouth. Velma nearly melted in the moment, her hands becoming incompetent at holding the plate.

A hand grabbed hers, holding up the food from spilling into the floor.

“My, my V,” Marcie grinned mischievously. “Who knew you were this powerless to a little innocent kiss.”

Velma was slow to react, her sense fuzzy from the assault against her. With hooded eyes, she licked her lips and found crumbs of bread stuck to the corners of her lips. The taste was what she could expect from a plain breakfast but beneath the crispy bits there was a another flavor, this one much more familiar to Velma and far sweeter than any other.

Lowering her hands Velma deliberately placed the plate on the table, pushing it far from where they were. Marcie regarded her with curiosity at first until she began to place the clues together as to what Velma was doing.

Shifting positions, Velma turned to face Marcie, straddling her lap with both hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Velma?”

There was no voiced response, only passion-filled eyes staring back at her, lower lip tucked between teeth. Marcie felt her heart do summersaults at the sight. One hand gripping the seat of her chair and the other the thin fabric of Velma’s shirt, Marcie inched closer.

“Are you sure?” she whispered.

Velma gave her a expectant look, one that was as pleading as much as it was chastising. The answer was painfully obvious, both girls knowing what they wanted from each other but never outright voicing it. Yesterday they had come close, losing most of their clothes in the process but never pushing past the edge like they so desperately wished.

Marcie’s question was loaded with implication but for Velma it felt as the last assurance she needed to press on with her choice.

Nodding, Velma leaned in.

Lips touched one another, the briefest point of contact setting their hearts racing. Locking lips, Velma bean to roll her hips, the fire in her nether region growing painfully fast. Her hands crept down along Marcie’s arms, nails raking the pale skin until they left a vague red trail in their wake. When they came upon Marcie’s hips she dug her fingers into the dip of her waist.

Marcie groaned, pushing herself from the chair upwards to meet Velma’s demand. Her hands searched eagerly for Velma’s skin, finding results when she met the smooth skin of Velma’s thighs. Gripping into her sides, Marcie kneaded the expanse with a hungry growl. All too pent up in determination and hunger she managed to find the strength to lift both of them up, her hands cupping Velma’s thighs beneath and pulling them over her waist.

Instinctively Velma flung her arms around Marcie’s neck, closing the ring tightly for safety and out of desperation. Velma moaned, leaning her head to one side to better catch Marcie’s hungry mouth. Without thinking, Marcie heaved them out of the chair, her yearn for Velma overriding her poor vitality long enough to carry them both back to the bed room.

Kicking the door open with one foot, she stumbled inside with a needy Velma peppering her with kisses along the length of her neck and jawline. Arms weak, Marcie walked right up to the edge of the bed and gave one last effort.

Velma was ripped from the warm body and flung right into the messy bed with a yelp. Chuckling Marcie, fell forward, a great grin denoting the wonderful sight she was enjoying.

Glasses askew, Velma groaned at her, hands clutching the loose bed sheets. Above her, both hands on either side of Velma’s face, Marcie peered down with a predatory smirk. Velma felt the urge to make her wishes known but the rational part of her brain, the one not rattled by pure desire, held her back. _Why ought she demand anything?_

By her ill calculations, Marcie was just as aching as she was. Should there be anyone making demand it should be Marcie, not her.

Wanting to make herself loud and clear, Velma leaned closer but was pushed down by Marcie bearing down upon her, lips clashing once more. A pitiful whine left Velma, the girl weakly allowing Marcie to push her down into the comfy bed, a knee pushing up the insides of her thigh. Already failing to uphold her wishes, Velma could only oblige as Marcie parted her legs further open. As Velma was squirming beneath her touch, Marcie slipped a hand lower, creeping it ever so slowly until it reached the hem of her shirt.

All Velma felt was the rake of nails climbing up once more, curving to the contour of her stomach and igniting her world aflame. She could feel the air around her grow thin, hot and insufficient with every second, growing dizzy from lack of it.

Marcie took notice, pulling back from the passionate kiss that Velma had unknowingly started, allowing the auburn-haired girl to breathe. Gasping for air, Velma inadvertently stretched her neck, giving Marcie a clear view of her throat. Ravenous, Marcie nuzzled the edge of Velma’s jawline, lapping the sweaty skin.

“Marcie, please,” pleaded Velma, hands gripping to the other girl’s mess of a hair. Fingers clung to her, her own body acting against her by pulling Marcie closer rather than away.

Making little effort to relent, Marcie hungrily suckled on Velma’s pulse point. Writhing beneath her, Velma grappled the girl away. Out of breath and will too feeble, she barely had the capacity to speak with such a dry voice.

“Marcie, just- just-”

Marcie grinned, apparently pleased at her work. Hair disheveled, glasses off-center and lips swollen from all the kissing, Marcie felt a swell of pride seeing the usually prim and proper Velma so humbled.

“Tell me, what do you want?” Marcie spoke, finger hooked beneath Velma’s chin to keep the girl from staring away.

Pursing her lips, Velma was at odds with her inner self. Admitting to defeat would make bring her release, the one thing she so wished for the longest time now. If she were to deny Marcie an answer or reply otherwise to her desires then she would be negating any chance of continuing, or at the very least stalling. It was difficult position, with that of Velma having to decide which was more important. The last thing she wanted was to letting the better of her emotions get to her but there was no other choice. Not when her body was in flames.

“Take me,” was all she murmured.

It was all Marcie needed. Beneath the fabric of Velma’s shirt, Marcie latched onto one of Velma’s breasts.

“Impatient,” whispered Marcie into Velma’s ear, nibbling down on it.

Velma, dazed by her lust, pushed her hips upwards from the bed. Taking advantage of the opportunity Marcie looped her other arm behind Velma’s waist, the hand running down her bottom until it could feel the slick heat from her lower region coat her fingers.

While having the fabric of Velma’s underwear separating her from her prize, Marcie did little to remove it, instead allowing her fingers run up and down the slit despite the angle. Already Velma was beginning to come undone, arms tightening into a near chokehold around Marcie’s neck while the poor girl panted.

Hand occupied, Marcie breathed in the sweet scent of Velma’s aroused aroma, taking in briefly the sight. Without hesitation Marcie craned her head closer, lips clashing once more in a desperate fight for supremacy, one that Velma was likely to lose. Not that she cared, the stimulated caresses making short work of her resolve.

Realizing Velma was close to her climax, Marcie slowed her movements down to a halt, the act making Velma whine in protest. Taking no time, Marcie inched her way around until she found entry underneath Velma’s underwear.

Her fingers slipped right in, the wetness coating Velma’s mound providing a wonderful lubricant. Pressing further inwards, Marcie felt Velma squirm beneath her touch, her insides closing in around her fingers. Slowly, with the sole intent of exploring everything Velma had to offer, Marcie rolled her hand.

Velma gasped for air, her muscles tensing at the invasion inside her, eyes clenching shut as she felt the rolling wave of ecstasy crash.

***

Velma woke to find the rain thumping lightly against the open window, the only light coming from the lamp next to her. She rolled over, her head swimming in a pleasant ache as did her muscles. Blinking, she felt for her glasses she usually kept on the table, her vision too blurry to trust.

She was stopped, a hand settling on top of hers. It guided hers, back around forcing her to once more roll onto her other side. When she did, she found the blurry image of Marcie close to her, enough to see the glint of a lovely smile.

“Hey,” Velma croaked, finding herself smiling in return.

“How are you feeling V?” asked Marcie, shifting beneath the bed covers to lessen the gap.

Velma did not reply, her brain yet soaring in the images of what had transpired. After a few seconds she regarded Marcie in full, smile widening. “Extraordinary.”

Marcie grinned. She lifted her hand up open for Velma to take. Doing just that, Velma weaved her own fingers with that of Marcie’s.

There was little to be said, neither Velma nor Marcie willing to break the gentle atmosphere between them after their moment of bliss. Laying there, naked by the looks of it, pleased and with under the rhythm of the rain, they gazed into each other. If there were words to be said, they would do so at a later time, when their senses had recuperated from the high of primal emotions. For now, they allowed their mere presence speak for itself.

About half an hour later, once their sides begged for mercy did the two shift into laying on their backs, Velma pulling up close to Marcie’s side and using her shoulder as pillow, in spite having plenty of those around. Sighing in content, Velma looked over to the window once more.

Darkness still reigned outside, rain continuing to beat against the glass panel, itself barely visible due to the half-closed shutter blinds. It would likely remain like this for the day, possibly the day after. It would mean that Marcie and Velma would continue to stay inside until it abated.

Thankfully today was Friday and their weekend was free.

“Marcie?”

Velma looked over to her side, finding her lover sleepily watching her. “Yeah?”

“What time is it?”

Marcie shrugged before turning to glance at the clock on her side of the bed. She turned back.

“1:15”

They had barely gone through half the day, their activities earned them but an hour of rest after Velma’s heart stopping blackout.

“Would you be willing for me to,” Velma coughed, “return the services in kind?”

There was a brief silence, mostly from Marcie staring blankly at her.

“V, are you- do you want to?”

Velma looked down to their hand intertwined, her nerves beginning to dwindle more than they had before she asked the question. She nodded, albeit with some degree of hesitation though not because she of the offer but out of embarrassment.

After neither added anything to the moment Marcie eventually spoke out.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,”

Velma felt her cheeks grow warmer, no doubt a new blush breaking out anew. Marcie could see the edge of her lips rise a bit. She wished it would have remained like that, the visage of a coy Velma in the afterglow of their first moment of intimacy willing to return the favor.

It had to be ruined, unfortunately, by the grumbling of Marcie’s stomach. It was Marcie’s turn to blush.

“But first, I think we ought to eat something tangible first, don’t you think V?”

Velma quirked her eyebrow back at Marcie, that small smile turning into something more terrifying and desirous. For the first time it was Marcie’s turn to feel her own sex grow hot at the gaze. If she were to guess, Velma was likely to have her revenge for Marcie’s advances earlier on.

Frankly, Marcie was more than accepting of how they would be spending their day on this rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a series of computer misfortunes the post had to be delayed until next time. Consider this if you'd like as a form of apology to make up for the first post and as a small advancement of more adult content to come. This is not to say things will not change much.
> 
> Next post will be on August 8.


End file.
